Cate Blanchett
Cate Blanchett (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Paradise Road (1997)'' [Susan McCarthy]: Killed by beheading as corporal punishment by a Japanese officer (Anon). *''The Man Who Cries (2000)'' [Lola]: Killed in an explosion when a German plane drops a bomb on the ship, while she's swimming in the ship's pool. (Thanks to Erivelton) *''The Shipping News (2001)'' [Petal Bear]: Killed in a car accident when her car goes through a guardrail and into the water; her body is shown afterwards when the car is pulled out of the water (then again when Kevin Spacey has a nightmare of her coming back to life). She later appears as a ghost to Kevin Spacey (presumably a hallucination he is having). (Thanks to Shelley) *''Heaven (2002)'' [Philippa]: The final scene shows Cate and Giovanni Ribisi ascending straight up in a helicopter until they disappear from sight; although the scene appears symbolic, if interpreted literally, they both presumably die in the inevitable crash shortly after the movie ends. (Thanks to Diahann) *''Veronica Guerin (2003)'' [Veronica Guerin]: Repeatedly shot in her back by a hitman while sitting in her car at a red light. (Thanks to Davis) *''The Aviator'' (2004) [Katharine Hepburn]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, several years after the movie ends. *''I'm Not There (2007)'' [Jude]: *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008)'' [Daisy]: Dies of old age/natural causes in her hospital room. (At this point in the movie, she's made up to look much older than she actually was.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)'' [Irina Spalko]: Burned to death/disintegrated by the powers of the crystal skulls when they overload her brain with knowledge. (Thanks to Steve, Hunter, and Josh) *''Hanna (2011)'' [Marissa]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Saoirse Ronan, after Saoirse first shoots her in the chest with an arrow; the movie ends just as Saoirse fires. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Thor: Ragnarok (2017)'' [Hela]: Killed when "Surtur" (voiced by Clancy Brown) uses his fire powers to defeat her in battle, as Chris Hemsworth watches on. Notable Connections *Wife of Andrew Upton (director) Gallery Spalko's death.png|Cate Blanchett's special effects death in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Hanna final scene 5-50 screenshot.png|Cate Blanchett just before her death in Hanna cateblanchetttheshippingnews.png|Cate Blanchett in The Shipping News Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Category:Directors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Tom Twyker Movies Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Marvel Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Joe Wright Movies Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:History Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Taika Waititi Movies Category:Legends Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Cinderella Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Feminist Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in Lasse Hallstrom Movies Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Gotham Awards Winners